


Through Time Immortal

by Nekomimi_Momo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Diana thinking about Akko, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, It's longer now, Jealousy, No really that's literally what this is, Oblivious Diana, Post-Canon, originally a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomimi_Momo/pseuds/Nekomimi_Momo
Summary: Diana finally gets a chance to focus on her new role as the head of her house, only for her thoughts to spiral towards an unexpected, but perhaps inevitable, realization... one that will change her life forever.Originally a one-shot, now expanded into a series of vignettes.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 29
Kudos: 320





	1. The Moon Conceals

Diana hated to admit it, but these old documents were legitimately, distressingly, _indescribably_ boring. A year ago, she would have jumped at the chance to peruse her family’s historical records, would have been entirely _thrilled_ at the prospect of better understanding the house she was now the head of… 

But also, a year ago, she had yet to stand side by side with one Atsuko Kagari upon a legendary broom, in space, and launch a Shiny Arc fueled by the dreams of the entire planet at a giant evil missile of negativity.

It seemed that the chaotic Japanese witch was having an effect on her. And though the effect was surely a positive one, she hoped Akko’s influence wouldn’t make her new role as Head of the Cavendish any harder than it already was.

Sighing, Diana closed the tome and gazed out the window, her eyes immediately searching for the shape of the Shiny Rod in Ursa Major. She wasn’t even _technically_ the head of the house… or was she? It wasn’t clear. She'd abandoned the ritual to save her aunt and cousins, but Beatrix’s spirit still appeared, but the matriarch didn’t actually _do_ anything, but this, but that… It was impossible to know for sure.

Running her fingers across the cover of the old book, she thought back to that night, and the myriad emotions tied up within it. There was the icy grip of fear as snakes inched closer; the radiating warmth of Akko’s absolute faith in her; the twinge of bitter temptation as her only surviving family members were consumed by a curse they honestly deserv-

Diana froze. They'd been cursed because they interfered.

Akko had _also_ interfered, but wasn’t cursed… right?

In a panic, she rifled through the pages, searching for any mention of the succession ritual. Her aunt and cousins were struck with a fast-acting curse, but was it _always_ fast? Was it possible that Akko’s curse had gone unnoticed? If the poor girl’s life was ruined because she wanted to help, Diana would never be able to forgive herself…

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably closer to five minutes, Diana found a diagram of the shrine’s layout, with an old enchantment scribbled on impossibly old parchment wedged between the pages. Holding it up to the light, Diana read aloud to the empty dormitory:

> _The moon conceals the morning star_
> 
> _Ascendancy one seeks to claim_
> 
> _The sanctuary sealed to all_
> 
> _Save Cavendish blood or Cavendish name_
> 
> _Permits an entry unrestrained_
> 
> _To prove a noble soul, therefore_
> 
> _Through time immortal, magic bound,_
> 
> _Affection may live forevermore_

Well, that answered one question. _Unrestrained,_ so Akko’s assistance was fine. Only negative interference, it seemed, violates the enchantment.

Satisfied, Diana reread the enchantment, double-checking to confirm that her dear friend was indeed safe from any lingering curses. During the Venus eclipse, a Cavendish may enter the sanctuary to prove their worth and become the new head… Aside from that “unrestrained” clarification, this precisely matched what she had… wait.

> _The sanctuary sealed to all_
> 
> _Save Cavendish blood or Cavendish name_

Akko was neither. She shouldn't have been granted entry, even to help. But _through time immortal_ implied the enchantment accounted for _future_ events, which would mean…

Diana’s heart broke at the realization. She knew that throughout her family’s history, often during times of warfare, orphans brought alone to the Cavendish hospital were often adopted into the family. Should such a tragedy befall Akko, should she lose her parents as Diana had lost her own mother… Of course, Diana would not hesitate. Akko would always be welcome among her family, even if Daryl and her cousins disagreed.

But still, Diana hoped for another way to interpret this. The thought of Akko being left alone pained her, and made her want to wrap the other girl in a tight embrace. She such a beacon of light and warmth, and Diana wanted to do everything in her power to protect that light, embrace it, cherish it, love it, and…

Oh.

The warmth she felt when she thought of Akko…

 _Oh_.

Well.

Despite being alone, Diana couldn’t help but curl up a bit, thoroughly embarrassed as she finally realized what she’d been feeling all this time. Though her ancestors _had_ left a note effectively spelling out _“even WE can tell you love her, and we're not even alive anymore”_ in olden magical rhyme, so perhaps her embarrassment was justified.

Regardless, Diana’s embarrassment quickly morphed into resolve. The history of her family cast aside, her task of leadership entirely forgotten, she strode out into the halls of Luna Nova with a confidence befitting her storied name.

She was off to ask Mrs. Atsuko Cavendish out to tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb brain decided to hyperfixate on "Intellect and Sensibility" at 3am instead of, I don't know, letting me sleep. So I wrote this, I hope you liked it! Thanks to Robin Nomeowcy for editing help.


	2. One Seeks to Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by the positive response, and at 2 am, I came up with a way to expand this story. If I can't sleep, I guess I'll keep writing this! Thanks to Nikko Faerieko for the editing this chapter.

Diana’s afternoon so far had consisted of one cup of darjeeling tea, two biscuits, three chapters of an… _interesting_ novel that Barbara had lent her, and countless minutes staring out the café window, mentally planning her next date with Akko.

Well, _date_ might be the wrong word. Yes, they’d gone on multiple trips to town together, alone, with more flirting and blushing than before, but they hadn’t _committed_ to anything or _admitted_ feelings or done anything _explicitly and undeniably_ romantic.

This was fine, of course, for Diana. She wanted to take this slowly, to get this right. Besides, learning some patience would probably benefit Akko in the long run, so…

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

Diana couldn’t help but smile as she saw the subject of her thoughts skipping along the other side of the street, full of her characteristically boundless energy and shadowed by a much calmer and more dignifi- _oh._

Diana couldn’t help but shudder and tear her eyes away, suddenly very interested in the miniscule details of a long-empty teacup. She found the empty cup of porcelain to be much more appealing than watching Andrew Hanbridge as he strolled down the street with her fian- _ugh_ , no, with her girlf… Akko.

She did not want to watch Andrew spend the afternoon with her Akko.

She wasn’t jealous, of course. She was a member of a distinguished family, she was an accomplished witch, and she was an honorable woman who acted on logic and rationality, not frivolous emotions. It was perfectly logical to be concerned, after all, as Andrew’s more… _political_ sensibilities could negatively influence her wif… her Akko, or worse, she could find him attractive, and…

She was jealous.

By the Nine, of _course_ she was jealous, she’s averting her eyes and she’s starting to panic and what even are “political sensibilities” and she _thought_ things had been going well but were they really? Was Akko really interested in her? Had Andrew realized that she was in love with Akko? Was that pesky Hanbridge boy making her life difficult yet again? Must he insist on antagonizing her? Did he even care about Akko? Were they…

No. She was a woman of logic. A woman of rationality. And rationally, she knew that Akko had no romantic interest in Andrew. She knew he’d proven his worth as a friend to Akko multiple times over. And while Andrew may be annoying, She knew he was legitimately trying his best to advocate for witches. He's a good person. Certainly better than her own insufferable aunt.

Besides, if Akko and Andrew wanted to go beyond mere friendship, that was perfectly fine, because Akko was single, and though Diana very much wanted her to _not_ be single, she was, and that was Diana’s fault, because she thought they could take it slow, she didn't want to make any mistakes, oh no, taking it slow was the mistake, oh no, she’s going to lose her, she’s going to lose her because…

No. _No_.

Logic. Rationality. Don’t let jealousy and negativity take control.

Akko would be a Cavendish one day, right? The enchantment said so. If she wanted to date Andrew, Diana would certainly be there to support her, especially when it ended, because it would _have to_ end, and when that happened, he was going to hurt her beloved Akko, he was going to break her pure, believing heart, and when he did, that obnoxious, heartless, soul-crushing, political _prick_ would have to answer to _her_ and she would make sure that he _never_ -

A sudden rapping on the window shocked her out of what had become another spiral of twisted thoughts. Diana looked up to the window to see one incredibly excited Japanese witch yelling “DIANAAAAAAAA” and just like that, the ice that had begun to seize around her heart melted away.

Akko positively _radiated_ joy, excitement, and love at the sight of Diana in the café, and Diana couldn’t help but share her enthusiasm. Oh, why had she let herself be consumed by doubt? As far as she was concerned, nothing in this world could compare to the stunning beauty of Akko's smile, and that alone could chase Diana's worries away.

As Akko started tugging on the café door, clearly hoping to join her, Diana looked back out the window to see one Andrew Hanbridge, gazing back at her with a knowing smile. He gave her a slight wave - and suggested to Akko to try pushing the door - before turning and wandering off down the street, perfectly content to leave the Diana alone with her girlfr- her Akko.

_I suppose he's not that bad after all_ , she thought as Akko practically skipped through the café towards Diana's window seat. _And_ _perhaps today I'll ask her properly._

_"Her girlfriend Akko" has a nice ring to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Sanctuary Sealed to All


	3. Sanctuary Sealed to All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas in July (in August)! Thanks again to Nikko Faerieko for looking over my drafts.

Years ago, Diana trained herself to wake up at the same time each morning, and as such, she had no need for alarm clocks. Every day for years, she rose at the same time, got dressed at the same time, and went forth to face another busy day with the same fixed determination.

Of course, she still needs a few minutes to _fully_ wake up. She's human, after all.

That was her current state, blinking the last remnants of sleep away and squinting against the rude intrusion of sunlight from her bedroom window. It was remarkably inconsistent, she mused. It seemed as if small shadows were passing slowly by her window, breaking the morning light into shifting beams. It was almost like it was…

Oh.

It was snowing.

It was Christmas morning and it was snowing at Cavendish manor.

 _How beautiful,_ Diana thought, watching the hundreds of snowflakes slowly meander through the sky, in no hurry to join the dusted ground.

 _How beautiful,_ Diana thought, gazing at the frost on her window, how the light of the morning sun filtered and refracted through the frigid threads of ice.

 _How beautiful,_ Diana thought, softly stroking her girlfriend's hair, as Akko continued to sleep softly at her side.

It occurred to Diana, in this moment, that this was the first night Akko had spent at the Manor since the night of the Venus eclipse and the succession ritual. In just one year's time, she had gone from "uninvited house guest" to "sharing a bedroom with Diana," which was an impressive accomplishment, all things considered.

Of course, a lot had changed over the course of the year. 

Within a single year, so much between the two of them had changed, so dramatically, and yet so naturally. They had learned of their shared past, their lost magic at the hands of a hero. They had defended their world from doom by despair, literally going to space to extinguish an uncontrollable missile of negativity. They had ushered in an entirely new era of magic, revitalizing the world and crafting a new future.

Though they had done it all together, in reality, all those accomplishments belonged to Akko first and foremost. Diana, much like Lotte and Sucy and that insufferable O’Neill and even Chariot du Nord herself, had been caught up in Akko’s drive to change the world. 

A mere year ago, the idea would have been completely preposterous. Diana, the heir to the legendary House Cavendish, would be but a _supporting character_ in the story of an unknown witch who couldn’t even _fly?_ How would that even _possibly_ happen?

Quite easily, it seemed. As easy as falling through the Luna Nova roof in the middle of an important ceremony; as easy as opening an ancient enchanted door in the middle of a succession ritual; as easy as shattering the walls around her heart.

She would never have guessed that falling in love would be this easy, this unexpected, this… _right._ She wanted nothing to change, which meant she wanted everything to change. 

Diana wanted to follow Akko on whatever wild adventure she would stumble into next. She wanted to help her spread her love of magic to the world. She wanted to back her up as she faced strange monsters and confused demons. She wanted to come back to this very house with her, when it was all done. She wanted to wake up next to her, ready for the new adventure of a new day.

And as the morning sun’s light filtered through the icy window, as Diana softly stroked her girlfriend’s hair, as she thought about everything and nothing, she realized she could no longer imagine a future without Akko here, in her home, in her room, in her life.

Unfortunately for the snoozing witch, however, that future involved going downstairs for breakfast before company arrived to celebrate the holiday.

“Good morning, my love,” Diana whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Akko’s forehead and pulling the covers off of her.

“NNnnghh,” Akko murmured, pulling the covers back onto her.

With a sigh, Diana started to get out of bed herself, so at least _one_ of them was ready, only to be stopped by an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in the opposite direction of “out of bed.”

“Akko, we need to-”

“Diaaaaa,” Akko… said? Tried to say? “Jus’ a few…. more minu...”

Accepting her inevitable defeat, Diana reached over to the nightstand, and with a flick of her wand, cast a simple yet effective spell on the door. Should anyone attempt to enter, or to check on them, or to ask them why in heaven’s name they were still in bed, such an interruption would not reach them. 

Returning her wand to the nightstand, and returning to her girlfriend’s loving, sleepy embrace, Diana assured herself that nobody would have to come to the door, for this extra bit of early morning cuddles would only…

It would only take a few….

Just…. A few…. minu….

...

The next day, Diana taught Anna how to disable that door-sealing spell, to ensure that they wouldn’t oversleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Cavendish Name


	4. Cavendish Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the angst. Thanks to Robin Nomeowcy for looking this one over!

_ Breathe, Diana. Deep breaths. Calm down. Calm. _

Diana was not calm. In fact, she was quite the opposite. With a white-knuckled grip on the polished marble sink of this rather opulent restaurant bathroom, she stared at her flushed pink reflection and accepted that she was completely and totally... flustered. Embarrassed, confused, panicked, all of it.

She needed to calm down.

A tiny part of her wants to blame Akko for this, because after all, Akko  _ caused _ this, but it’s equally Diana’s fault, for being so totally unprepared.

Thanks to a meeting running late, Akko had arrived at the restaurant before Diana could pry herself away from work. Thanks to Diana arriving late, Akko had been the one to request their table. And thanks to Akko requesting the table, Diana was now in the bathroom having a mild panic attack.

All because the hostess had approached Akko and said, “Excuse me, Mrs. Cavendish, your table is ready.”

_ Breathe. Calm. Stop panicking. _

Sure, she’d kept her composure, smiled and laughed it off, insisting that no, there was nothing to apologize for, everything was fine. And then she’d excused herself to the bathroom and  _ no everything was not fine, how can you just pull something like that out of nowhere? _

Diana stared at her reflection, as if accusing herself of overreacting. (Which she was.)

“This should not be a problem,” Diana said to the flustered woman in the mirror. “You two have been dating for three years now. You’ve talked about a future together. You effectively live together. And…”

With a short laugh, Diana remembered an old poem in an old book. “And an enchanted room in your house said you two will get married. So this really should not be a surprise.”

Of course, it wasn’t. Diana had indeed thought about marrying Akko. Of course she had, it’s just that, for some reason...

One stranger’s error made it feel real.

One stranger’s error had Diana planning to clear out her closet to make room for Akko's things. One error had her looking forward to the end of Daryl’s “freeloader” comments. It had her wondering if the old ballroom could be converted into Akko’s rehearsal space.

She planned to have their cook learn to make traditional Japanese cuisine, and to invite Akko’s parents to spend the holidays in Britain.

She wanted to ride around the countryside on horseback with Akko. Well, she wanted to teach Akko how to ride a horse, and  _ then _ ride around the countryside with her.

She wondered if the painter who had done the portrait of her and her mother was still working, and if they’d be willing to paint one of the newest heads of the house.

She made a mental note to look up the spells needed to enable them, to, uh... children.

She was excited.

Diana Cavendish was absolutely overflowing with rose-tinted daydreams of the future, all because the restaurant's hostess thought they were already married.

By the Nine, she really was hopelessly in love.

But, more importantly, she was calm. Her racing heart had settled back to its normal pace, her breathing returned to normal, her face less flushed and more relaxed.

Yes, she was hopelessly in love, but she was also a rational human being. And so she touched up her makeup, washed her hands, and left the restroom behind, back to her dinner and her normal state of composure. There’s no need to get worked up over an inevitable future, after all. 

Even if she wished that this future could be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: (un) Restrained


	5. (un) Restrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain time.

1:36 AM. 

Diana walked slowly, aimlessly, silently through the empty halls of Cavendish Manor.

Even in the dark, it was clear that these halls were pristine, beautiful, and well-kept.

And in this same dark, Diana was collapsing in upon herself.

It had been a simple error, a misunderstanding, one unplanned evening of working late, too busy to call and…

It hurt.

It was honestly not that big of a deal… if it was just this time. But she knew. Diana knew that this had happened before. That she had chosen work over plans with her girlfriend, because she knew her girlfriend would understand, would forgive, would…

Every beat of her heart sent a new burst of pain through her chest.

Despite her unparalleled ability to overcome anything, her relentless optimism, and her boundless love, Atsuko Kagari did indeed have a breaking point. Tonight, she reached it.

The incessant, throbbing pain made Diana wish that her heart would just stop beating.

But that thought was in a special category of dark, so she pushed it aside and staggered agonizingly through the halls.

She had almost walked into the door before she realized that this hall had a dead end. She stepped back and looked up at the tall, terrifying oaken doors, and she realized where her exhausted wanderings had taken her.

Back to the Sanctuary. Back to where, years and years ago, she had entered, alone, despite the pleas of a girl who would, against all odds…

Pain became fury, and with all her might, Diana drove her fist into the door, throwing all of her swirling emotions into a bone-shattering punch.

With the pain in her heart overcome by a much stronger pain in her hand, Diana collapsed to the ground and finally let the tears out.

This was not how things were supposed to go.

The two of them were supposed to be happy together, but now they were both alone and in tears after a fight.

She was supposed to be welcoming Akko into her home, but now Diana was wondering if she was packing her belongings instead.

They had such an amazing, beautiful future to look forward to, but now…

  
  
  


...now.

She had been so focused on the future that she had forgotten to focus on the now.

She had _known_ that Akko would always be a part of her life, and so she had taken that for granted. 

She had _known_ that it would be okay, she had _known_ that her mistakes would be forgiven, she had _known_ , and she had known _nothing._

In her relentless pursuit to improve herself, to improve her life, to improve her surroundings, to improve her future, she had potentially destroyed the single most important thing in her life.

To hell with it. 

She staggered to her feet, cradling her swelling hand and glaring up at the oaken doors that had once brought her comfort. She wished she had never found that ancient curse, had never let herself think her future was set in stone.

To. Hell. With. It.

She turned her back on that hidden sanctuary, slowly but purposefully walking back through the halls.

She didn’t choose to be born into this family. She didn’t choose to be raised in this house. She didn’t choose to be the latest in a long line of legendary witches, always aspiring to live up to lofty expectations. She loved it, she was proud of it, but she didn’t choose it.

She had chosen to ask Akko out to tea, all those years ago.

And if Akko would allow it, Diana would choose her every day for the rest of their lives. 

She ignored the rows of portraits on the walls, the beloved witches that had come before.

Diana knew which witch she loved the most.

Each step, punctuated by the incessant pain of her heartbeat, brought her closer to the room they shared, closer to heartfelt apologies, promises, and, if the fates were kind, the possibility of forgiveness.

It was terrifying, but Diana would do whatever she could to repair what she had broken.

She would burn down the entirety of Cavendish House if it meant she could stay by Akko’s side.

  
  
  


(In the end, Akko did not ask Diana to burn anything down.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: A Noble Soul


	6. A Noble Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible, this was sitting in my drafts at 90% completion for WEEKS, but... better late than never?

On one side of the table, a young woman stared at a long-empty cup of tea. On the other, her aunt studied the walls, the ceiling, and generally everything except her niece. Her twin daughters sat at either side of her, both intently studying their perfectly manicured nails. 

Across the table, the air bristled with an awkward tension, like the calm before a particularly uncomfortable storm.

Daryl Cavendish did not yet know why her niece had requested her presence, but she knew there was a reason. And she wanted to get this over with. 

All three of the younger witches jumped when Daryl aggressively cleared her throat. With a sigh, Diana knew she could put this off no longer. She rose from her chair, looked across the table at her only remaining family, and began to speak:

“Aunt Daryl, Maril, Merrill, I apologize for taking up your afternoon, but there is something I feel  I must discuss with you.”

No reaction. Of course not.

“I often think back to that night of the Venus eclipse, when I ascended to the position of Head of Cavendish House, despite the… difficulties I encountered.” The twins both flinched, breaking eye contact in shame, but Aunt Daryl maintained her poker face. As expected.

Diana turned away, looking up at the tapestry on the wall, and continued: “But on that night, difficulties and all, this House helped me realize the extent of my limits, and taught me how to accept help in overcoming them. In the years since then, I’ve learned a lot about our magic, about our family, and about our legacy. This House was built upon the work of centuries of talented, brilliant witches, and each day is an opportunity to learn from what they’ve left behind. I didn’t know that before, but I do now.”

“A few months ago, I… encountered more difficulties. Ones entirely of my own creation.” Diana took a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the faint echo of heartbreak. “And once again, this House helped me realize more about myself, and about what’s important to me. What I am willing to give up, and what I will fight for.”

The pain in her chest had given way to a cold nervousness, and so she returned to her chair, doing her best to mask her worries with the cold, stoic expression she used to wear at all times. Deep breath, and...

“I am going to ask Akko to marry me. However,” Diana glared at Merrill, who had started to interrupt, “I have something to ask of you first.”

_ Here goes nothing,  _ she thought, beginning the speech she had spent weeks practicing.

“I have spent many, many years trying to properly live up to the legacy of our name. And through those many years, through the good times, the bad times, and the near-death experiences, I’ve changed, and my understanding of that legacy has changed with me.

“Compassion. Pride. Sensibility. Benevolence. In all my life, I have never met someone who is, through and through, more true to the legacy of the Cavendish than Atsuko Kagari. She embodies the ideals of this house better than I ever have, and that is but one of the many reasons I love her and want to be by her side for the rest of her life.

“But, Aunt Daryl, Merrill, Maril, I know that we are frequently at odds, especially about this House. We have different ideas of what it means to be a Cavendish, what it means to protect and support its legacy, and so, I ask of you:

“Will you welcome Akko as a part of this family? Not just tolerate her, not just accept her, but welcome her with open arms? Because I once made the mista- No, that’s not the point. Because I refuse to let her feel unwelcome, or unwanted, or anything less than loved. Because love is what she deserves. It’s what she has  _ earned. _

“So if you cannot promise to welcome her, then I will pack my bags and follow her to a place where she  _ will _ be welcomed. No matter where it is or what it takes.”

Diana leaned back in her chair, emotionally exhausted but hyper-alert, waiting for her only living relatives to decide her fate. She could tell by how Maril’s eyes widened, and by how Merrill glanced frantically from Diana to Daryl and back, that the trio had received her unspoken message:

_ Welcome Akko, or I leave forever.  _

_ Welcome her, or Cavendish House is entirely yours. _

_ Do the right thing, or get what you’ve always wanted. _

Despite her daughters’ bewilderment, Daryl seemed… Pained? Annoyed? 

“By the Nine, Diana, you can be _so_ needlessly dramatic,” Daryl sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her brow. “You couldn’t have gotten _that_ from your mother…”

“Regardless.” She straightened up, directly addressing her niece. “Atsuko and I will probably never be the best of friends, but I don’t  _ hate _ her. Especially not after everything she’s done, both for magic society, and for you specifically. And one thing is  _ abundantly _ clear to me.” With a soft, sad smile, Daryl concluded:

“Your mother would have loved her. Perhaps I can follow in her footsteps for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Through Time Immortal


End file.
